


Friend Zone (Barry, Oliver, & Kara)

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Song: Friend Zone (MattyB), Songfic, friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Song: Friend Zone (MattyB)Barry likes Kara but Kara only think of Barry as a friend. Barry and Oliver are friends. Kara likes Oliver. Oliver likes Kara.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Series: SongFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728922
Kudos: 1





	Friend Zone (Barry, Oliver, & Kara)

**“So I was thinking maybe we could be more than just friends...”** Barry say as him and Kara were hanging out in the park. **“You mean like best friends?”** Kara asks Barry **“No, you know. More than that.”** Barry corrects her as he grabs her hand. **“You mean like MEGA best friends!?”** Barry then starts singing. **“HOLD UP! I think we could be, Something more than”** Kara interrupts him. **“just good friends?”** Barry rolls his eyes. 

**“But she's got me beat. Caught up in the friend. Caught up caught up in the friend zone. If you make your move. And she says”** Oliver comes over to them and says “Hey guys” **“but we're best friends”** Kara says at the same time as Oliver. **“Then you're probably. Caught up in the friend. Caught up caught up in the friend zone”** Barry sings as he and Oilver sit on a bench. **“Lemme tell you 'bout this girl I know. Breakin necks everywhere she go. She's a mean young teen. Ain't a thing to fix up like a model. Jaws drop when she walks through the door. Making all them other boys. Tryin' tryin' run up on her and holla. And they tryin' hard with all their might.”**

Oliver walks over to her and says “Call me.” **“But she's a real good girl. Born and raised down in southern California. And her mama done raised her right. I wanna wanna get to know her.”** Barry and Kara go to Jitters and sit down **“Gotta be smart how I approach her. I gotta play my cards right like it's poker. But she – gets hit on every single day - uh. So I gotta find a better way - yeah. Baby tell me what's on your mind. Said Tell me every little single thing”** Kara says **“(aww you're so sweet!).”** as the two of them order some coffees. 

**“Yeah girl I got a shoulder to lean, she like”** they get their coffees. **“Aww, you're like a brother to me!”** Kara says. 

**“HOLD UP!”** Barry yells. 

**“Through thick and thin. He's my friend to the end. I never have to put a guard up. If I'm with him. I can get fixed up.”** Kara sings. **“Yeah you do that perfectly.”** Barry flirts with her. **“Thanks! I LOVE how he NEVER flirts with me. We go on play dates. And we can just talk for hours.And it's sooo sweet when he brings me friendship flowers. He's my best friend like in the whole wide world. And I heard he's single ladies”**

Barry’s eyes widen at that **“But I like a girl!”** Barry protested. **“We should go shop”** Kara tells him **“What?”** Barry asked confused. **“Talk?”** Kara says. **“But.”** Barry tries to protest **“I'm just playin'! What I'm really in the mood ... wait, what were you saying** Kara asks looking at him **“Well, can best friends ever go steady?”** Barry asks holding up a bracelet. **“No! but best friends DO give mani pedis!””** Kara hold up some nail polish 

**“HOLD UP”** Barry yells as they go back to the park. 

**“Hey there's something that I REALLY need to talk to you about”** Barry tells Kara. **“Ugh! I've had something on my mind too!”** Kara said. **“I feel like you and I have become really really close”** They both smile at this. **“Yeah, like SUPER close!”** **“Yeah, but not really. I've fallen for somebody.”** Kara’s eyes widen. **“You have?”** Kara says smiling. **“Yeah!”** Barry tells her **“Me too!”** Barry smiles this time. **“Really?”** Barry asks **“I know it's crazy! To think I'm in LOVE with your BEST FRIEND!”**

 **“HOLD UP”** Barry yells.


End file.
